silver rose
by chibi-chan10
Summary: Sango loses her parents and sets out to start a new life. Everything goes well and she even falls in love but is their love forbidden, and by who? I reallsy suck at summaries, but its good so read.Pleez.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. This is my second fic ever. Yay I think I'm getting better. But anyway, oooo I finally drew my sexy Kurama picture, and it came out soooooooo good! His hair was the hardest part. I swear it like took me an hour, cause its all like look at me I'm fluttering in the wind. Ooooo stupid hair. Oh no I take that back, Kurama's hair is wonderful. Forgive me Kurama gods.Any way on to the story, well actuall its on the disclaimer and then on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own any of the characters in Inuyasha, sadly. But I do own everyone else and I own my plot, yup its completely original. Any way just don't sue, like you would sue a cheap 15 year old anyway.  
  
Silver Rose  
  
Chapter 1 Tears  
  
"I'm home!" A young woman no older than sixteen walked into a three story mansion. Her hair was raven black and her eyes, chestnut brown. She wore a long skirt and white button up blouse. This young woman was the respected daughter of a famous politician and a beautiful lawyer who ran to the door to greet her. "Sango, honey, you must hurry and get ready for your fathers little get together." Her father's little get together usually meant an enormous ball full of rich people, and handsome men trying to steal Sango's heart. "Your dress is laid out on your bed. Now hurry, many young gentlemen will be awaiting your appearance." Her mother chirped and practically pushed her upstairs. Unlike Sango, her mother was always enthusiastic about her daughter having a boyfriend. But the poor girl was never interested in men. She believed that she should not force love to come to her, instead she should wait until it found its way to her on its own.  
  
She closed her door and stared down at the beautiful blue gown that lay before her. It was more stunning than all the rest. She figured that someone exceptionally important must be attending. Picking the dress up, she began to dress herself. It was all routine; she would put on her gown and then have her maid come do her hair. But tonight she decided differently. Instead of wearing her hair in those fancy hairstyles, she would wear it out, which she hardly ever did. Slipping into her heels she left her room and walked down the brightly-lit staircase, to the main entrance of the ballroom. The ballroom was a gigantic, circular room, with nothing but glass walls. It was very hard to distinguish the inside from the outside. There were shimmering chandeliers, which hung from the ceiling, and sparkling marble floors. Though, no matter how breath taking the room was Sango couldn't help but dread these boring occasions.  
  
With a soft sigh she took a breath and opened the great oak-wood doors to the ball. It was the same as usual, the same dresses, the same suits, everything was the same. Standing in the entrance wearing her strapless, shape hugging, light blue silk dress; her soft white gloves reaching just above elbows; and her raven hair cascading over her bare shoulders sent the young men running to greet her. "Pigs" she mumbled to herself. She knew the only thing they wanted was her father's money. Speaking of father. She looked around the crowded room for her own. Dodging the men, she searched for her dad.  
  
"Ah, Sango. I want you to meet someone." He grasped her gloved hand from behind and led his daughter through the crowd. Tipping his hat and giving pleasant gestures to everyone as he passed. The two of them stopped in front of a small group. "Mrs. President, Souichiro, young Hiro." He addressed the trio. "This is my precious daughter, Sango." The young woman bowed and forced out a smile like she always did. The woman looked Sango over and smiled in return. Apparently pleased of what she saw. "Oh please Kano, don't be so formal. Call me Sana." She smiled again and immediately the conversation began. It made sense now. The fancy dress, the crowd of people, it was because of the president. Sango didn't understand what was so great about her anyway, she was just another woman. She sighed once again. The president exited the conversation with your father and her husband, and decided on playing matchmaker. Ever since Sango was a small child everyone insisted on marrying her off. Come on, it's the 21-century already. "So Sango, your sixteen? You and Hiro are the same age. I'm sure he didn't tell you how popular he is with the ladies." The president giggled and sipped some more Champaign, obviously she was drunk. Sango looked over at the blushing Hiro, apparently he didn't want to be here either. Sana pulled on the two youngster's arms closing the gap between them. Causing both of them to feel extremely uneasy. "Go dance, you two!" She pushed them onto the dance floor and retreated into her abandoned conversation.  
  
Sango stared down the president's son. He was cute, she admitted to her self, but.. Hiro cut her short from her analysis of the situation. "Um. Sango, would you like to dance?" He looked at her nervously fearing rejection. Hiro was always pretty shy, she could tell just by looking in his eyes. Her brain and heart were telling her to crush him and deny his request, but looking into his sorrowful eyes she couldn't bring herself to hurt his feelings. "Damb conscience," the girl muttered as she smiled and placed her hand in his, causing him to smile as well. They danced for quite some time to the boring ball room music. Sango wasn't sure how much more she could take, the boredom was really starting to eat away at her. All the girl wanted to do, was make her own decisions. If she didn't want to attend this ball then dammit she wouldn't have to! She stopped herself from thinking any further, she knew she was getting carried away. Dancing she noticed Kohaku. In away she was always a little jealous of him. He could always mingle and enjoy these balls. Yup, my little brother made for the super star life, she giggled a little when she pictured Kohaku wearing diamond sunglasses and a James Bond tuxedo. When the song finally ended she decided it was time for her to retire from the dance floor. "Hiro that's enough for me. I uh. I'm going to freshen up." She released her hand from his and quickly made her way through the crowd and out the ballroom before anyone could capture her into a conversation.  
  
The bathroom wasn't very far. About ten feet from the ballroom. It was so close so people wouldn't end up lost and walking around the mansion. Every social event Sango would excuse herself, after making her presence known, then go to the bathroom, where she would stay most of the night. The perfect plan she thought. Walking in she smiled at the towel lady. "Hey Mona, how's it going?" The little woman turned to Sango, but did not smile back. She was short and chubby, and pretty rough around the edges. "How do you think its going? I stay in the bathroom all night." Sango paid her bad attitude no attention because she was so used to her cold disposition. She walked up to her and winked. "It's no better out there. I much rather be here." The young girl waited a second then peered around the bathroom making sure it was empty. "Do you have it." She asked. "Yup, but one day you're going to get caught." Mona passed her a book from under a towel. Taking the book Sango made her way to a stall. Locking it she sat on the toilet, prepared to spend the rest of the night reading.  
  
BOOM! BANG! Sango looked up from her book hearing the loud noises. Fire crackers, she wondered? Wait, no, they didn't sound like firecrackers, more like gun shouts. She through the book down and opened the stall. Panicking, she ran towards the ballroom meeting up with Mona right outside. She stood in her way to the doors, blocking her entrance. "Mona! What's happening?!" Sango screamed in fear. Mona only looked at her as she thought of a way to tell her, "Sango, you can't go in there. Assassins are shooting up the place." With that, Sango ran towards the door only to be pushed back by Mona, "Get out of my way!!" She pushed and pleaded to get through. Her whole family was in there, "Mona let go!" She kicked and screamed as the poor towel lady attempted to hold her back. Finally Sango got loose. She opened the doors and ran inside. What she saw was horrible. The chandeliers had been demolished, so the room was barley lit. But there was just enough light to see the dead corpses lying on the ground. Contorted in all different angles. Some who lie, were still alive and were moaning in agony, but they could barley be heard over the gunshots and frantic screams. "Kohaku! Mom! Father!" Sango screamed frantically, as she searched for her family. Running towards a nearby table, where she thought she caught a glimpse of Kohaku, she tripped over a body. She looked down into it's face. It was her father's and beside him was her mother. "Father!" She shook his shoulder in the hopes that he would open his eyes. Again she screamed for him, "Father! Wake up!" The young woman turned her attention from her father to her mother, hearing a soft cough come from her lips. "Sango..." Crawling over to her mother she lay her head in her lap. " Mother we're going to make it. Right?! I'll just carry you and daddy out." Her mother slowly lifted her hand towards her child's face and softly smiled. Her soft hand caressed her daughters face reassuringly." Sango, your father is dead. And as. As for me, I won't make it. You have to find Kohaku and leave before you are killed as well. we'll always be with you." With one last warm smile her mother's hand dropped to her side, and her eyes closed. Sango looked at both of her deceased parents in a state of shock. She would never feel her moms soft hand against her cheek again or her fathers goofy laughs, nothing, they were gone for good. Unable to cry, Sango left her parents and crawled beneath the gunshots towards the table she had spotted Kohaku hiding earlier. Her mind was going through overload, causing the young woman's to become completely blank with no emotions. It was all like a horrible nightmare. "Kohaku!" She hugged her brother, who was crouched in a little ball with his hand over his ears. He looked up from his small cocoon to huddle himself in Sango's arms. The two of them sat there listening to the screams and gunshots, preying not to be found. Eventually the gunshots subsides as so did the screams, and the police arrived.  
  
Three policemen walked in observing the scene. "Wow so many dead bodies. Everyone must have been killed. Doesn't seem like there are any survivors." One said as he started searching among the dead corpses. Sango hearing the police talk knew it was now safe to come out. She let go of Kohaku and wobbly stood up. It took every ounce of her energy just to stand there. While Kohaku still sat leaning on her left leg. One of the policemen noticed the young woman standing and ran to her side, " Hey look, two survivors!" The police carried the two out of the blood bath and into the living room of the mansion. This was one of the most important slaughters in history, so they tried to get some questioning in. It wasn't everyday that the president and almost every political figure in all of Japan are killed. The policemen finally gave up on the questions, knowing that siblings were in too much shock to answer anything. And after what they went through, it would be cruel to proceed any further. "Will the two of you be all right alone for the night?" One of the policemen asked. Sango nodded and they left the girl and her brother alone in the living room. Kohaku had fallen asleep on her lap. Everything that happened must have made him tired. She ran her hand through his hair. He was all she had left, protecting him would be her main goal. Sango stood up with Kohaku in her arms and carried him into his bedroom. Deciding he would sleep better in his bed, she tucked him in and went back down stairs to sit on the couch. In silence she began to sort through her thoughts because she was unable to sleep. Everytime her eyes would close she would she the bodies of her mother and father. A tear finally slipped down her cheek, for the first time that night. Her emotions were now beginning to take effect. On the verge of an all out burst of tears, Sango felt something crawl up beside her. She looked down at her pet cheetah, Kirara, who gazed right back at her. Breaking eye contact she gently licked her cheek. "Are you trying to make me feel better, Kirara?" The cheetah purred in consent. The mistress eyed her pet, as it laid its head in her lap. She ran her fingers down the black markings from its eyes to its mouth. That was the reason she had gotten Kirara. She always thought that cheetahs cried forever, so if she got one she would never have to cry. Her cheetah would always cry for her. "Yes, Kirara you'll cry for me won't you? As long as you're here I'll never have to cry." Sango stroked her pet's fur as it snoozed it's way to sleep with its never-ending stream of tears. That whole night Sango staid up. She was completely unable to sleep. Though she didn't think about what happened that night instead her mind was a complete haze, and no more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Yey!!! That's chapter number one. It's a little depressing but its still good, in my opinion at least. I wasn't suppose to write until I finished my other fic but sence I have skills I can do both at the same time. Well anyway Review. It you like or don't like, I don't really care just review so I can do my best to fix what ever is wrong.:Smiles: 


	2. A new beginning

Thanks to my one reviewer. Why wont any one read?!!!!! I like this story. Well how do I take off the anonymous review thingy. I didn't even know it was on. Well anyway, yeah read.  
  
Disclaimer: I donnot own any characters from Inuyasha. These things are dumb  
  
Chapter two: A new beginning  
  
Hearing a nock on the door, Sango stood up and went to see who it was, with Kirara by her side. "Who is it?" She mumbled, still a little dazed. "Ms. Piro. May I come in, I have important matters to address with you immediately?" Sango let the woman in and led her to the kitchen table. Where they both sat down to talk business. Sango knew that this would happen. It's time to see who gets what's in daddy's will. She had thought long and hard about this all last night, until she drew a conclusion. "Before you even start Ms. Piro. Let me tell you that we want nothing. We will not live in this house, and we do not want my mother and fathers money. Is that clear." The woman was a little shocked by how adult like the girl across the table was. "Um. yes, but don't you want anything?" Ms. Piro protested. "No, I want nothing except for Kirara. Kohaku and I will move with my last blood relative today." Sango stood up and left the woman in disbelief at the table. "But what should I do with all your fathers money and estates." The girl answered with out turning around, "What ever you want. I don't care." She went up the stairs to wake Kohaku and prepare him to leave. She reached his room and he was no longer in his bed, and was sitting at his desk. He turned around to look at his elder sister walking towards him. "Sango, are they really dead? Mom and Dad?" She nodded her head, afraid of how he was going to handle it. She ran her hand through his hair in efforts to comfort him as he cried. She could only hope that time away would heal his heart. "Kohaku," she whispered, "I want you to pack your things. We're going to live with Aunt Motoko. It'll be better there." She kissed his head and left him alone as she packed her own things.  
  
She decided that all she would pack are her clothes. Well, not all of them because she had tons. And she would pack one picture of her family. Each set of clothes she packed came with a memory. But instead of shunning them she decided to embrace them instead, memories were all she had left. She grabbed about a few hundred dollars of cash and left to Kohaku's room, to help him finish his packing. But to her surprise he had already finished, and was sitting on his bag waiting for her. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yes." He picked up his bag and followed her downstairs and out the door where a cab would be waiting for them. Taking one look back she closed the door. This was the last time she would see this place, she vowed to never return. "Sango, what is it like at Aunt Motoko's, and what's she like?" Since Motoko was the downfall of the family Kohaku never had the chance to meet her. But Sango on the other hand was very close to her. "Well," His sister spoke with a soft voice, "Aunt Motoko is a great person, she's caring, she outgoing, and all around good person, except for a small drinking problem. And as for where she lives it's not much. Lets say just below middle class and above the poor." Kohaku stared at his sister in disbelief. Was she serious, he wondered? He was always used to the best, and now he was going to live in the ghetto with a drunk. "You're kidding, right sister?" The young boy looked up at his elder sister pleadingly. "It's not that bad Kohaku." She pat his head and continued. "Father and mother weren't always rich. Before you turned three we used to live with Aunt Motoko, of course you were too young to remember. It's not all that bad, just give it a try." He sighed and agreed. If she could do it than he could too.  
  
They arrived at a rundown apartment complex. The paint was chipping off and it hadn't been cleaned for who knows how long. Kohaku's panic stricken face seemed to amuse Sango as they carried their things up the stairs. She figured that living here would take his mind off of their parents. Just watching him debacterialize his hands every thirty seconds made for good entertainment. "Sango don't ring the doorbell, it's dirty!" Kohaku warned as Sango pressed the button, which signaled the doorbell. "Kohaku, calm down. Germs won't kill you." He really had become accustomed to the rich life. The door immediately opened sending the two siblings jumping back in surprise. A woman in her mid thirties stepped out with a bottle of whisky. She had pretty brown hair and royal blue eyes. "Hey! Come on in." Sango hadn't seen her aunt since she was six, yes she had talked to her but seeing her again made her run into her arms. "Aunt Motoko it's so good to see you again. You don't look a bit older sense the last time I saw you." She pulled herself from the hug and followed Motoko through the door. "Oh Sango it's good to see you too. You've grown quite a bit." She looked at all her guest and smiled. "Kohaku. I always wondered what you'd end up looking like. Your sister didn't do you justice. You are much more handsome than she said." Kohaku blushed from the complement. Then Motoko glanced at the last guest. She bent down and stroked the cheetah's soft fur. "You must be Kirara. Your lucky they allow pets here." Kirara purred from the attention. Motoko chugged down the rest of her whisky. "The two of you make your selves at home. I only have one extra bedroom so you both can share the bed or one can take the couch and the other can have the bed. It's your choice. Well I'll be back sometime in the morning." The drunk made her way to the door, but paused before she left. "Oh and before I forget. I enrolled the two of you in school. It starts at eight for you Sango, and seven for Kohaku. I left directions on the table, so you won't have any trouble. Well bye now." She closed the door and was gone. Most likely she was heading to a bar to get drunk. Yup that was her only fault, she was a complete alcoholic.  
  
"Well you heard her. We should unpack and go check out the neighborhood before it gets too dark." Sango motioned her brother to take the bed. And he complied, "Sango does she always leave to get drunk so early in the day?" Kohaku asked. Sango just sweat dropped and left the room. It was true as long as she could remember Motoko, she would always leave in the middle of the day to go get drunk. There was a small cupboard where the girl could keep her clothes in the living room, where she would sleep. Kohaku should have the bedroom, she could handle the couch. Kirara followed her mistress as she unpacked her things. It didn't take long because she had brought so little. "Kohaku are you ready?" She called, next to the door. He came running out of the room and to his sister. "Yup! Now lets go see what's out there." The two walked around the neighborhood. Kohaku found everything very interesting considering he had only seen places like this on TV. Though to Sango it was a trip through memory lane. Their walk did not last long as darkness drifted closer. It wouldn't be smart to be walking around at night. That's when all the weirdo's come out. Sure they had Kirara but.  
  
Sango kicked off her shoes as they reentered the house. "So Kohaku how do you like it?" She asked a little interested in his opinion. He did the same and answered. "It was a little scary, but I think I can get used to it. Now I'm actually grateful for all our martial arts lessons." Sango patted Kohaku's head. "It's nice that you're looking on the bright side. Now come on I'll fix us something to eat." Kohaku followed his sister into the kitchen where she rummaged through the cabinets for something to cook. Apparently Aunt Motoko hadn't gone grocery shopping for a while. Luckily she found a pack of chicken soup, which she prepared with the best of her abilities. The young boy looked down at his bowl of soup. Noticing the look in his eyes Sango became a little aggravated. "Just eat it, Mr. Booji! (booji, if I even spelled it right, is an offensive word to rich people or something like that)" Kohaku leered at her but began sipping the soup, and to his surprise it didn't taste that bad. Soon Sango had tucked her brother into bed, and was ready to sleep herself. She prepared comfortable bedding on the couch, and tried her best to sleep.  
  
Sango tossed and turned for over an hour trying to get comfortable. Aggravated she sat up allowing the sweat to drip off her chin. It wasn't really that hot, she figured it was just a mental thing. Maybe all she needed was some fresh air. The girl stood up, tossed on a robe and a pair of shoes, and exited the door. "Kirara stay here and protect Kohaku." She pat the cheetah and it ran into the room where Kohaku slept. Sango knew it wasn't the smartest thing do, but she wouldn't be going far, only to the park. She walked for about five minutes, making sure not to take any dark alleyways, for that was where most of the drunks were. Typical right? She sat on a swing in the empty park. Taking in a deep breath, Sango allowed the images that she tried so hard to block out surface. But for some reason they didn't hurt as much, maybe it really was a good idea to come back here. Her gruesome images subsided and in their place came memories of her childhood here. She looked up, taking in the brightness of the stars. As a young girl she used to wish she could become a star. It was silly. She snapped from her trance hearing rustling from the bushes behind her. Before she could move two arms wrapped around her body. Sango tried to scream but another hand was pushed against her mouth. She was now completely immobilized. She was getting ready to break free from their clutches and nock them to America when she felt someone do it for her. Hearing the sound of head against concrete, she looked up wondering who was doing her bidding. It was a boy about her age or so she thought. Since it was dark she could hardly tell much else about him. The boy walked to her side and helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "What were you doing here so late anyway?" Sure he had saved many damsels in distress but never this late at night, the damsels were usually asleep. Sango looked at him than pulled away. Who the hell was this guy, she wondered? Her temper began to surge as she thought how proud he must be for saving poor little Sango. He probably thinks he's the shit. "I didn't need your help. Now, leave me alone." She pulled her self away from him and began walking towards the apartment. "Please wait! I can't have you walking alone this late at night." This caused Sango to send an evil glare his way. "I told you, I can take care of myself!" She said and continued her treck back home. "You can walk away, but I'm gonna follow you." Sango said nothing to this, just gently nodded a 'fine'.  
  
The boy followed Sango all the way to the last step of the apartment building. Opening the door, she said nothing. She didn't know what to say. When she looked at his smiling face, she felt something stroking her behind. It continued even as Sango stared at him in anger. With one slap she sent him, and his lecherous hand down the stairs. "Hentai!" She yelled just before entering the house. She slammed the door and kicked off her shoes. "I guess this place is still filled with perverts." Sighing she made her way back to the couch where kirara was huddled comfortably. "Come on Kirara, on the floor." Sango coaxed the cheetah from her bed. Kirara looked at her then lade down on the floor.  
  
As Sango tried her attempts at sleep she faired the same as before, no good. She sat up once again, wondering what was wrong. Did she have insomnia? She walked into the kitchen and prepared herself some green tea, she had dug out from the medicine droor. "The medicine cabinet? Aunt Motoko, you really have lost it." Her eyes wandered to the phone. It was two-o-clock in the morning, it was too late to call him. She wouldn't want to wake him. Pshh whatever, he's always awake. She dialed the numbers she knew so well on the keypad. Ring Ring Ring. "Hello?" A gruff and obviously tired voice answered the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sango, what the hell are you calling so late for? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha and Sango had been friends since childbirth. So when she moved they still talked, though they hadn't seen each other for ten years. Kagome stirred when she felt Inuyasha sit up. "Inuyasha what is it?" She rolled around to face him. "It's nothing Kagome, go back to sleep." He got up and went to the living room. Kagome was also one of Sango's childhood friends, and from the start she knew that Inuyasha and her would end up together. Now they both lived together. But went to different schools, Inuyasha to public, Kagome to private.  
  
"No nothing's wrong.I'm here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, I'm living at Motoko's again. I'm back."  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch feeling he would explode from excitement, though he would never show it. "Wow. Are you serious?"  
  
"Yup." Sango took another sip from her tea.  
  
"That's great. I can't wait to see you again! It'll be just like old times!" Inuyasha had to hush himself before he woke Kagome.  
  
"Yup, just like old times."  
  
"So, when are you starting school?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha almost jumped from his seat. "Wow, you sure don't waste any time. But are you sure you'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Well what about Kohaku?"  
  
"He'll be fine too. He's the main reason I came back. I figured it would give his mind something different to think about than the death of our parents."  
  
Sensing the sadness in Sango's voice, Inuyasha quickly changed the subject. "Well, what's up with the late phone call? You should be sleeping. You know that's what normal people do."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Sorry, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you. Anyway how's Kagome, you didn't knock her up yet, did you?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly. " What?! That's none of your damn business, Sango!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"I don't need to tell you. You're not my mother!"  
  
"Might as well be. By the time I was six I had beaten up just about every kid in the city, for making fun of you silver hair."  
  
"Yeah well that was then. I've changed."  
  
"Yeah into a hothead. Well did you? You never did answer no?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Wow!" Sango was completely surprised. She new they would have a kid someday, but not anytime soon. "How come you never told me?"  
  
"I don't know. I would've, eventually."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, is parenting going alright? It must be hard."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah it is, especially cuz were both going to school."  
  
"Well then who keeps the baby." Sango finished her tea and found her spot back on the couch.  
  
"Kagome takes it."  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, your referring to your baby as it. It's not a toy you know." Sango scolded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's a boy. His name is Haru."  
  
"Aww. Little Haru-chan. I want to see him soon. and I'm sure you'll be a great father, Inuyasha."  
  
"Wow, don't go all mushy on me." Inuyasha laughed a little from being referred to as a father. It was still unfamiliar to him. "How's you're aunt, I haven't been up to visit her lately?"  
  
"Same oh. Still as drunk as a skunk. Like now, she's out in a bar somewhere most likely passed out."  
  
"Drunk and all, she does know how to have a good time. Like remember when she took us out, and got you drunk. That was the first time I ever saw a six year old dancing with a bunch of strippers."  
  
Sango laughed, as the flashback of that night came back. "One of my more degrading moments."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango talked the whole night. Reminiscing about the past, and this and that. It had been so long since they'd seen one another, so they talked about everything they would do when they finally hooked up. They got off the phone with one another around 4 in the morning. Talking to Inuyasha was really the medicine she needed to finally drift into the world of dreams.  
  
Sorry if there were a lot of spelling mistakes. I was too tired to reread it. Oh and this is gonna be a Sango and Miroku don't worry. He's gonna start playing a big role in the next chapter. Any who. Review!!!!! 


	3. I want her

Ok This is chpt 3. Oh its really long, about nine pages, I didn't mean for it to be so long. Man I'm gonna get in trouble writing so much. I'm working on three fics right now and I'm gonna start another one soon. Yeah and I need to work on my AP assignment for school cuz it's starting soon! I'm not even half way done yet!!! Whatever. Fanfiction comes first!!! ^ . ^  
  
Disclaimer- I, chibi-chan, sadly admit I donnot own any Inuyasha characters. Buttttttt.. (oh if I take off 4 of the t's it'll say butt! Hehehe) I do own the plot. Oh yeah sue my butt now! *moons the readers* Ahem. I take that back please don't sue me, I'm saving up for a kenshin bookbag. :P  
  
Chapter 3: I want her  
  
"Sango, wake up! Sis, wake up!" Kokaku tugged on the blankets which enveloped his sister. "Come on Sango, you'll be late for school." Sango groggily sat up and stared into Kohaku's big eyes, cursing him for waking her from her slumber. She tossed off the covers and dragged herself to the bathroom. Taking a shower had woken her up and she was back to her normal self. "Kohaku! What time is it?" Sango called from the bathroom. The boy lifted his head from a pillow on the couch, and searched for a clock. "6:00!" He shouted back in confirmation. Sango finished in the bathroom and was all ready. "Since we have an hour before you have to be at school, how about we stop and get some breakfast?" She asked her little brother. Kohaku was overjoyed by Sango's suggestion. "That was exactly what I was thinking."  
  
They left the house and headed towards Kohaku's school. Just in eye view to the school, Sango turned a corner. "Here we are." They stopped in front of a small café. It was pretty drabby looking, the paint was chipped and faded, just like the rest of the buildings. But you could tell it was clean. The windows were washed, the front was swept, and the inside was dusted. "So what do you want Kohaku?" They boy eyed his sister in confusion. "Where are the menu's?" Sango had forgotten to explain to Kohaku how everything worked around here. "There aren't any," she said. "You just order what ever you want to eat, and most likely they'll make it. As long as it isn't anything too fancy. Got it?" Kohaku nodded, and began to think about what he was in the mood for. "How about pancakes?" He asked. "Sure." Sango stood up and walked towards the bar. Where an old lady came to greet her. "Hey, give me 4 super sized pancakes and some coffee, black." She figured she would just share with Kohaku.  
  
After they had eaten, she walked him to school. "Are you going to be alright Kohaku. I can wait with you if you want." Sango felt concerned for him. She knew he would be fine, but after her parents died she inherited a motherly worrisome attitude. He looked up at his sister and smiled. "I'll be ok. There are some kids over there." He pointed to a crowd of boys playing kick ball. "I'll just go play with them." Waving good bye, he ran over to the boys. Sango stayed a while and watched them except him in their group. Feeling relived she departed to her school.  
  
It was 7:00 when she arrived. Kohaku was starting school now. She hoped he'd be alright. Sango had an hour and nothing to do. She didn't make friends as easily as Kohaku, so trying to do so would be a waste of time. Walking past the gym she turned back hearing the sounds of dribbling. She walked in and saw for boys playing a game of basketball, with an 11 girl cheer section. Liking basketball she decide to sit on the bleachers and pass the time by watching the boys play. Sitting on the third bleacher from the bottom and leaning her back against the fourth, she noticed something. One of the boys looked extremely familiar. Her eyes locked on him as she tried to pinpoint who he was. She observed his every feature and concluded that he was extremely handsome. Still her eyes followed him as he dribbled up and down the court. When he made a three pointer, his cheering section went crazy and Sango just rolled her eyes. The identity of this guy was killing her. He turned his attention quickly towards her and a large smile spread across his face, and that's when it hit her. His identity. Her eyes opened wide with surprise. This handsome young high school boy was none other than that pervert, who felt her up last night! Why would someone so cute have to resort to lechery? From his cheering section it's obvious he's popular with the ladies. The lecher shot the winning point and his girls went wild. As for the other boys they just rolled there eyes and exited the gym in disgrace, of course that's after they had coughed up twenty bucks each. Sango leaned back and let out a soft yawn. The whole not sleeping thing was taking its toll on her. When she reopened her eyes the sukebe was sitting next to her. "Back for round two?" She mumbled, still a little irritated from his performance last night. He laughed slightly before his face turned innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to ask your name. I didn't have the chance before you knocked me down the stairs. I'm Miroku Asagara." Sango looked at him contemplating if she should give her name. "Sango Shiori." She figured it wasn't a big deal. It's just a name. Miroku stood up. There was something about her that lured him to her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to investigate it further. "Well, we'll be seeing more of each other. I promise, Sango Shiori." He liked the way her name felt rolling off his tongue, he would say it again and again, but then he would look like a psycho.  
  
Sango watched him leave, not taking a thought to any of his words. His little cheer section followed behind. Sango didn't know how he did it, having people follow you around all day, it would drive her crazy. The bell rang and Sango jumped off of the bleachers landing perfectly on the ground. Walking through the hallway, she searched for her first class. "Room 242" She mumbled. "Hey Sango!" Someone called her name. She turned around to see Miroku's cheering section. She looked at them with a your-wasting-my-time look, as she waited to see what they wanted. Not hesitating any longer they walked up to Sango, and the leader of the pack spoke. "Since you're new, we're only gonna warn you, once. Stay away from our Miroku." Hearing this Sango almost burst out in fits of laughter. Were they serious, she wondered? Not giving them the time of day she turned her back on them and started walking away. "Hey stupid girl! We're not finished with you!" They ran to catch up. One pulled on Sango's shoulder trying to turn her to face them. "Who the hell do you think you are?! No one turns their back on us." One of the fan girls lifted her hand to Sango's face ready to slap her. "You piece of trash. You come here thinking you're little miss thing. But you're not, you're just crap!" Sango began to laugh, only if they knew she was the senator's daughter. She made up her mind, she didn't have to take these insults anymore. She no longer had to be polite and courteous, she was no longer the senator's daughter. As the hand came in range of her face Sango grabbed it and twisted it behind the girls back. As she screamed in pain, Sango let go and punched her in the stomach. Sending her sprawling on the ground gasping for air. The other girls came at her in furry. Sango roundhoused kicked one on her left, in the throat. She dodged all their girlie attacks and sent six of them to the floor. "Six down five more to go." By now the fight had developed a crowd. Mostly of boys. They watched and cheered as Sango took out the last five in less than thirty seconds. She looked down at their twitching bodies and then at a spot in the crowd. Getting the message, the crowd created an exit not wanting to experience the new girl's wrath. Without turning back Sango restarted her search for her first period class.  
  
Someone pulled her into a corner, halfway down the hall. It was a tall high school senior, with long, curly, black hair. "What do you want?" Sango asked, a bit inpatient. He looked at her and spoke. "I like your attitude, but you shouldn't turn it towards me. What do you think will happen to you for beating those girls? You just can't fight and have nothing happen to you. Most likely you'll be expelled.permanently. And one of them just might sue." "So? what's your point?" Asked Sango. He put his hand on her shoulder making her feel uncomfortable, "I can help you Sango. of course that is, if you help me." Sango looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?" "I can make this big mess go away and you'll get to stay in school."  
  
"Ok, I'm following you so far."  
  
"But in return," He searched his pocket and pulled out a light blue bandana. So light it was almost white. "I want you to join the Shinkon."  
  
"The Shinkon?"  
  
"Yes, it's sort of like a gang. You do things for the better of the group, and in return we take care of you. Your fighting skills are immense and you would be a valuable asset." He held the bandana out to her.  
  
"I won't have to kill anyone, will I?"  
  
He nodded and held the bandana closer to her, "Take it."  
  
Sango took the bandana. "All right. I'll do it."  
  
"Good. Then, from now on call me, Naraku. Let me explain how the bandanas are set. You must always wear it at all times, so that way people will always know you're part of the Shinkon, and you will know who is as well. Don't worry about fakes. No one who is not in the Shinkon wears blue bandanas or any color that can be mistaken for blue, we make sure of that. Also the bandanas not only identify you they also say your rank. The lighter you are the newer or lower you are. Now you have a light blue one because your new, but with time you'll get darker ones. Do you follow?"  
  
Sango looked at him and nodded. She noticed he wore his bandana on his sleeveless arm. It was such a dark shade of blue it was almost black.  
  
"Yes mine is very dark. That's because I'm right below our leader, Sesshomaru." He said proudly. "Well now I'll leave you, make sure to keep that bandana showing at all times." With that he was gone, leaving Sango alone in the hall way. She thought for a moment of where to put it. Since she was wearing shorts she decided on her leg. She tied it right below her shorts at her upper-mid thigh. "Perfect."  
  
Sango walked into her class, which was still pretty empty. Taking a seat in the left back as the teacher assigned ,she waited for the classroom to fill up. One by one she observed each student as they walked in. Some small, some tall, some skinny, some chubby. Then he came in. Miroku looked at her and smiled as he took his seat about four desks away. Sango breathed a sigh of relief that he was out of talking distance. Nothing out of the ordinary happened that period, except for whenever Sango would steel a glance at Miroku, she noticed he was staring at her. She would blush and turn her eyes back towards the teacher. As soon as the bell rang Sango was the first to leave the class, not wanting to run into Miroku. After she was a good distance away she slowed down. Why did she blush when he caught her looking at him? Why was she even looking at him in the first place? These questions plagued her mind as she walked for the gym.  
  
"Hey bubble butt, stop walking so slow, your blocking my way." Sango turned around angry at the person who was being so rude. She frose as she saw the person behind her. "Bubble butt?" She repeated to herself. That was a nickname that Inuyasha had given her as kids. No one else even knew about that. She looked in his amber eyes. Those were the same eyes Sango remembered as a child. It had to be Inuyasha. A small smile crept across his face as she replied to his challenge. "Don't tell me how to walk dog boy!" Dog boy was a nickname Sango had given Inuyasha, because she said he reminded her of a puppy. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her into his arms in a long awaited hug. "Wow Sango it's really you!" He said as he let go. She looked at him again, the smile still upon her face. "Inuyasha you've grown up quite nicely." He eyed her as well. "You don't look too bad yourself. Wait a minute." He noticed the bandana tied around her leg. "Did they recruit you into the Shinkon already?" Sango nodded a yes. "I guess they really don't waste any time. As you can see I'm in it as well." Inuyasha pulled at a dark blue bandana hanging from his back pocket. "You see. I'm right below Naraku." "You must have been in it for a while!" "Yeah, about a month after you left they recruited me." Sango looked at the clock across the hall, "What's your next class, Inuyasha?" "PE" "Mine too." She grabbed his wrist and lead him to the gym before they were late."  
  
Upon arriving they were greeted by the gym teacher. "You must be Sango. Now come with me." Sango eyed him and then eyed Inuyasha for an explanation. " "This crazy old fart tests all the new kids, to see if he can put them in any sports." Inuyasha said. The coach looked at him insulted. "I am not a crazy old fart! I don't know who the hell you think you are!" He grabbed Sango and lead her to the basketball court. Inuyasha and the coach had never been on good terms because Inuyasha refused to join any sports. And as the coach saw it he was just a waste of good talent.  
  
The coach tossed Sango a basket ball. " Shoot!" Hesitantly Sango took the ball and shot it into the basket easily. The coach continued passing her balls to shoot. When he was satisfied he sent her to run sprints up and down the court to see how fast she was.  
  
Miroku watched Sango from a spot on the bleachers, surrounded by tons of friends. The whole day he couldn't manage to keep his eyes off of her. They watched her every movement as if he was addicted to her, like some kind of drug. He couldn't figure out why he wanted to see her and be near her so much, he hardly knew her, in fact he had only met her last night. Miroku had read something about soul mates being instantly attracted to one another by first site. Maybe she was his soul mate? Miroku laughed the thought off. He may be attracted to her, but she sure in hell wasn't attracted to him. Especially after the way he acted towards her the night before. He continued watching her completely dazed out.  
  
"Hey Miroku." One of his friends called, as he waved his hand in front of his face. "Yo, earth to Miroku. Is anyone in there." One of the boys slapped Miroku across the head in the efforts to bring him back to reality. Luckily for them it worked. "Ouch. What the hell!" Miroku looked at his friends awaiting an explanation. His best friend Nao answered. "You were completely dazed out man. We thought something was wrong." "No I'm fine. I was just watching Sango." He watched the coach drag her out of the gym to do endurance running and soccer testing. "I think I want her." His friends all jumped back in surprise. "Are you crazy!" Segiro yelled. "She's a shinkon! She was recruited today! You know what that means." Another friend finished the sentence, "She's off limits." Miroku just looked at them uninterested in their lecture. He didn't care if she was Shinkon or not. "I don't care. I'm on good turf with the Shinkon anyway." Nao decided to take this one. "Remember what happened to the guy that went out with that psycho, Kikyo? After he dumped her he ended up in the hospital as a vegetable. He's been in a coma for over a year." "Yeah, but that's because he broke her black hole of a heart. I wont make the same mistake." Miroku protested on his part causing Nao to answer back. "What ever. But they probably won't let you go out with her anyway. The Shinkon is well aware of your *ahem bad habits. So you wouldn't even stand a chance. Plus the Shinkon girls are basically reserved for the Shinkon guys. And since your not Shinkon, sucks for you. Sure she's cute, but she's not worth risking your life over." "Yes she is." Miroku's friends gave up and left him to play basketball. He sat thinking of how he could win her over and make her want him the way he wanted her. He watched as Sango stumbled back in the gym breathing heavily.  
  
She had never done so many sports in her life. Soccer, basketball, volleyball, cross-country, track, hockey, football, and even swimming. She made her way to Inuyasha, and let herself fall into his arms. "He really worked you hard, didn't he?" Inuyasha asked as he held the tired Sango. She only nodded in reply, unable to speak. The coach walked in a few minutes later as Sango was beginning to regain her strength. "Sango your amazing! You broke almost every record in this school! You're now on the basketball team, wait no the volleyball team, no how about the hockey team. I know, you should join them all!" Inuyasha glared him down causing the coach to calm down. "Ok ok, I guess you can't do all of them. I'll think about which ones you should do tonight and let you know." He walked off humming we are the champions.  
  
School let out, and Sango waited for Inuyasha by the courts like he asked. He was going to come with her to pick up Kohaku from school. "Hey sorry It took me so long." Inuyasha caught up to her, and the two of them began walking. "After we drop Kohaku off at home I have to bring you to meet the rest of the Shinkon." Sango wasn't sure if she felt safe leaving Kohaku all alone. Aunt Matoko was probably home and Kirara was there too, with that she brushed off her worries. "How many people are in the Shinkon exactly?" Sango asked. "Not many." Inuyasha mouthed the names and counted his fingers, "there are only eleven, counting you. Only the best are recruited. But don't let our numbers fool you." "I know," Sango replied, "I hear people talk about the Shinkon, they seem to be afraid or something." Sango and Inuyasha continued to talk as they walked to Kohaku's school. Where he was waiting out front. He ran from the steps and jumped into his sisters arms, and she embraced him. "How was your first day?" She asked pleasantly. She prayed it had been good. Luckily for her it was. "It was great Sango! I made tons of friends!" "That's great Kohaku." She said and looked at Inuyasha who stood beside her with a small smile on his face. "I'd like you to meet someone." Sango then stood up letting Kohaku out of her arms so he could see her friend. "This is my friend Inuyasha. We knew each other since we were small. So you probably don't remember him, but you met him when you were actually a little baby." Kohaku looked up at Inuyasha and smiled while Inuyasha pat him on the head ruffling his hair. "Hey squirt you've grown. But your still just a little shrimp." Dog boy teased. Though, Kohaku didn't take being called a shrimp and squirt lightly. " Who are you callin a shrimp?!" The boy raged as his memory of Inuyasha's teasing returned. "Why you of course." Inuyasha continued to tease Kohaku all the way home.  
  
Sango opened the door and Kirara bounded out, scaring the living daylights out of Inuyasha. "What the hell is that Sango?!" Inuyasha yelled as he backed away from what he thought was a crazed animal. Sango bent down to pet her dear Kirara who had been stuck in the house all day. "This is Kirara my pet cheetah." Sango said a little amused by Inuyasha's fright. His fear vanished as he watched the cheetah lick her mistress and rub against her cheek. He regained his confidence and spoke. "So what's wrong with a dog or a cat. You know that's what normal people get. Why a cheetah?" Inuyasha never heard of anyone owning a cheetah and the idea never even crossed his mind. Sango shrugged, not wanting to tell him the real sappy reason why she wanted a cheetah. At that moment Motoko stepped into the door way. "Inuyasha? I haven't seen you in ages!" "Maybe that's because you turned into a drunken wench." At that time Sango realized how bad mouthed Inuyasha had become over the years. He sure didn't keep his thoughts to himself. Aunt Motoko just shrugged it off and invited Inuyasha for tea, but he had to decline. He and Sango had to head to Sesshomaru's. Sango decided to let Kirara come with them because she had been coocked up inside all day.  
  
They arrived at a large apartment building far nicer than the ones around it. It was like a penthouse building, and most likely it was. They took the elevator to the 20th floor and walked into room 345. "Hey she's here!" Called Kouga, as Inuyasha and Sango walked in. " Yo this is the new recruit, Sango Shiori." Everyone waved a small hello or did some sort of body gesture of acknowledgment. All the Shinkon were lounged around the living room watching T.V, while one or two were in the kitchen. Inuyasha led Sango to the couch where he glared at Kagura to move. They sat down and Kouga slid closer to Sango. "Sango that name sounds familiar." He looked at her some more wondering where he had heard that name. While Sango stared at him as well feeling something familiar about him too. "Kouga? Is that you?" Her eyes opened wide. "It is!" Koga also realized where Sango was from at the same time. "Sango how long has it been? About ten years?" "Yeah just about!" Kouga was another one of Sango's childhood friends. He was madly in love with Kagome which drove Inuyasha nuts. They were always rivals since day one. Kouga and Sango reminisced about the pass, and how hard it was for him to get over Kagome. And now he had a new girl friend. "Hey Ayame, I want you to meet the newest member of the Shinkon. She's an old friend of mine." Ayame walked into the living room and sat down in Kouga's lap, and introduced herself. She was perfect for Kouga, Sango thought. Something about the two of them just went well.  
  
Naraku walked out of a room, and walked down the small hallway where the rest of the Shinkon were lounging. "Sango, it's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled an eerie smile and sat in an empty chair. Shortly after the leader of the Shinkon came into the living room with his woman Madoriko, the founder of the Shinkon. Madoriko wore no bandana and was only clad in all blue. She was the one who started the group, so she was not a rank she was just there, clinging onto Sesshomaru. The two of them had fallen in love, and now she lived with him, in his pent house. Everyone still stayed the way they were, but acknowledged his presence. They did not have to act any differently when Sesshomaru was around. He was just like them, except he could tell them what to do.  
  
Sango stood from the couch and ran to Sesshomaru. She knew him since she was a child as well. He had always been pretty nice to her but had serious issues with Inuyasha. "It's been a long time, little Sango." Sesshomaru said as he pat her on the head like a puppy. "I'm not little anymore!" She snarled. He removed his hand from her head. "Your right, your not little. You've grown quite nicely. But compared to me you're still little Sango." He was right, he towered over her by at least another foot. He signaled for everyone to line up in there ranks so Sango would know who was who. He then called their names one by one in order. "Naraku.Inuyasha and Kouga.Kikyo.Kagura.Ayame.Kana." All of them lined up exposing their bandanas. Sango noticed that Inuyasha and Kouga were ranked the same. She guessed they were still rivals, even now. "Alright, I need a volunteer for another assignment. Terekai College thugs are violating our space. I need one of you to teach them where there place is. So who will it be?" Sesshomaru looked around and noticed Sango step forward. "Sango?" She looked back at him amused. "Yup, I want it. Hey if I want to get higher in my ranks I have to get movin." Sesshomaru smirked at her enthusiasm. "Very well." He handed her a picture of the 8 college boys. "These are the ones." Madoriko and Sesshi made their way to the kitchen and everyone lightened up and lounged again like before. Sango sat with her head in Inuyasha's lap (nothing beyond friendship hear! Miroku and Sango all the way!) trying to memorize all the faces in the picture. This would be a piece of cake.  
  
Yay! Done with chappy three! I love the relationship of Inuyasha and Sango in this! But believe me it's strictly friendship. And Kagome will come in in the next two chapters I think. Though she's only a minor character. Usually stories have kagome and Sango best friends, so I made Sango and Inuyasha best friends instead. So review. I promise there will be more Miroku to come. Well any wayz review!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. How do you do it?

Sorry for such the late update. First it was my computer then my net then school. What ever but I got a new obsession. Gravitation!!!! I'm listening to sleepless beauty right now by nittle grasper. Ryuuichi is so cuttttteee. And yet sexy with his cute little pink bunny and mentality of a five year old, hell yes! Oh and Hiro too, he's my gravitation bitch. Yeah, that's how my test came out. And Yuki is just so damn fine. And Tohma is disturbingly cute all innocent and cute on the outside and evil on the inside. Ooo and Mr.K is wonderful! He's a violent-gun crazy-hahaha American. Seriously they portray us as psychos but he's really cool shooting at random people all sexy like. Ahh I highly recommend it. Though it is shounen-ai so if you cant handle it don't bother. Oh but in the anime they girlatized the main character Shuuichi who is adorable. Ahh I have to stop my self or I could go on forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I. I. I. don't. wahhhhhhhhh. Leave me alone. Its obvious I don't own any characters from Inuyasha. *sniffle sniffle* Damn them! Damn the higher authorities. *clutches fist* determined glare, bling--------  
  
Chapter 4: How do you do it?  
  
"Hey Sango," Miroku called from across the basketball court, "how about you and Inuyasha against me and Rionen?" Miroku wasn't sure how to approach her, but he figured a little game of two on two would be a good chance to get to know her better. He always thought you could tell a persons personality by how they played sports. Sango eyed Miroku curiously then turned to Inuyasha. "You wanna?" "Feh. Who cares. We'll kick their asses." Inuyasha stated bluntly. Basically he had told her to take the challenge. Sango pet him on the head, then walked to Miroku, with the ball she picked up from a nearby rack. "You're on." Within seconds the game had started. It was pretty even for the beginning and middle, both teams not wanting to lose. Miroku already knew Sango would be a challenge but he never expected Inuyasha to be this good. He wondered why he never went out for the basketball team. But what really got to him was Sango. It was hard for him to concentrate on the game while playing against her. His eyes followed her every move, and he wondered how she could play such a dirty sport so gracefully.  
  
Sango was dribbling his way getting ready to pull an olli-oop (I doubt I spelt that right). "Not on my watch," Miroku mumbled to himself as he ran to block Sango. But at the same time Rionen was thinking the same thing. Rionen crashed into Miroku's back causing him to block Sango a little too hard, and they both fell on to the cold gym floor. He was lying on top of the her and nervously lifted himself onto his hands, still over Sango. She looked into his big lavender eyes as he stared down into hers. She felt herself drawn into them, as he felt drawn into hers. Each unable to tear their gaze from the other, the gap between them began to close and their lips were about to connect. Why couldn't she pull back, Sango cried to herself? How was he able to control her actions? Suddenly she felt his soft lips against hers. His tongue trailed her bottom lip begging for entrance, she complied by parting them so he could begin his exploration of her mouth. Both of them were lost in a sea of unsorted emotions.  
  
"Hey, pervert! Get off of her!" Inuyasha yanked Miroku by the caller before he had time to deepen the kiss even more. Dog boy helped his friend off the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked, then diverted his attention to the other two. "That's a foul on our side!" He then turned back to Sango and spoke loud enough for the Sukebe to hear. "Don't let that perv kiss you again, Sango. You don't know where those lips have been!" He passed her the ball and the game restarted. Inuyasha wasn't sure what the hell had happened. One second he was arguing with Rionen about a foul, and the next thing he knew the pervert was making out with his best friend. Can't take my eyes off of them for second, he said to himself.  
  
Sango tried to figure out why she couldn't resist him, it wasn't like he forced her, and yet she couldn't break free. What had happened to her? Boys tried to kiss her all the time and she always managed to push them away or turn the cheek. So what made him so special? Could she possibly have feelings for him? Sango shot another three pointer ending the game. Sango and Inuyasha beat Rionen and Miroku by two points. Rionen wasn't much of a basketball player, so they weren't evenly matched in the first place. "We win! You lose!" Chanted Inuyasha as he laughed at his two opponents. "pay up!" He held his hand out and waited for money. Instead he received crazy stairs from the other three. Then Sango commented. "Uh. Inuyasha.we didn't play for money." She stated a little worried about her dogboy's imagination. He looked at her a little confused. "Oh. (@.@) Well then what are we standing around for. Lets go." Sango and Inuyasha left the other two behind, but not before Miroku could cop a little feel. "Hentai!!!" Sango forgot about all her mixed feelings as she slapped the sukebe across the court. Where the hell did he even come from? They walked out the door, and Sango turned her head to look over her shoulder at Miroku, who was lying on the floor. She inwardly smiled to herself before continuing behind Inuyasha.  
  
The day had ended and Sango was about to leave to pickup Kohaku. Inuyasha couldn't come with her because of some shinkon business. So it would be just her.or so she thought. "Hey Sango wait up!" Miroku came running behind her to catch up. Once he was by her side he continued. "You mind if I walk you home?" She nodded to his question unable to look him in the eye. "But I'm not going home yet. I have to pick up my little brother." "Even better," he chimed as he walked by her side. "I didn't know you had a little brother." Now that he thought about it he knew absolutely nothing about her. But he wanted to find out everything, all her secrets. Her fears, her hopes, her dreams, everything. She broke him from his thoughts by her voice. "You don't know anything about me." She stated emotionless. "Sadly that's true. But I hope it won't be for long." He smiled at her who did not smile back in return. She has some serious emotional barriers, he concluded. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. Before they knew it, they reached the elementary school where Kohaku was sitting on the front steps. "Sango!" He ran to her and jumped in her arms like he did the day before. Miroku watched as he saw another side of Sango. A motherly side. He watched as Kohaku told her all the details of his day, and she would smile and pat him on the head. He hoped that one day he would be able to make her smile.  
  
"This is Miroku, Kohaku." The boy walked up to his elder and eyed him suspiciously. "You're not mean like Inuyasha are you?" Sango watched as Miroku chuckled softly and a small smile spread across his face. "Of course not." He then bent down, eye level to Kohaku and whispered something in his ear which made Kohaku smile and laugh. Miroku stood back to his normal height. "How about you and your sister let me take you two for some ice cream?" he asked Kohaku but Sango responded instead. "I don't think we shou- " Before she could finish Kohaku had interrupted, "Please Sangooooo. Come on can we pleeeeeeaaassseeee goooo?" Sango couldn't refuse her little brother after all he went through. "Ok we'll go." "Yay" He grabbed her hand as the three of them made their way to the ice cream parlor.  
  
This was his chance to ask Sango out. Finally she would be his. The ice cream shop was only mildly crowded, and it only took Miroku a few minutes to buy their ice cream. Sango and Kohaku sat at one side of the table while Miroku sat on the other, across from Sango. There wasn't much talk because everyone was so indulged in slurping down their ice cream, besides the occasional jokes Miroku told Kohaku. Sango liked the way the man before her could make her little brother laugh. It was sweet. An unnoticeable smile crept onto her face but she hid it with her ice cream. After Kohaku had finished his ice cream he noticed an arcade across the room. "You wanna play?" Miroku asked the small boy, who immediately grabbed his hand and started to drag him away to the arcade center. "Are you coming?" Asked the sukebe. Sango just nodded her head, and the other two were gone, leaving her alone at the table. She wanted to sort through her feelings. Why did she feel so calm and warm around him. And seeing the way he was with Kohaku made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. Was this the crush, the love, that people spoke about? She pondered upon her thoughts until Miroku joined her at the table. Kohaku was still at the arcade. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "No. I was just thinking." She replied. "About what?" She wasn't about to tell him she was thinking about him. Well, it wouldn't be that much of a big deal. "I was thinking about.you." She blushed and looked down at her half eaten ice cream. "Oh really, what about me?" He asked with a little mischief in his voice. "It's nothing, it's just that." Sango was on the verge of spilling heart, just a few more seconds and. "Miiiiiirokuuuuuu." A young woman, Sango's age ran into the shop and jumped into Miroku's lap. "I've missed you soooo much." She kissed his lips as she went on about how much she loved him. Sango could look no longer. To think she was actually starting to feel feelings for that hentai, and she was actually going to tell him. Was she crazy! How could she allow herself to be so stupid? She stood up from her seat heading towards the door. "Kohaku, we're leaving!" She shouted. "But sist-" "Come!" Her voice was so strong Kohaku argued no longer and joined her as she left.  
  
Miroku couldn't believe this was happening. Who the hell was this girl? Probably one of his old girlfriend's he forgot to break up with. "Aagh" He pushed the little bimbo (bimbo hehehe) off his lap and ran out the door for Sango. "Sango wait!" She stopped but did not look back. "Please don't be mad." Still not looking back, afraid he would see the hurt in her eyes she replied. "Why would I be. It's not like I have any right to be." She then continued to walk, with the confused Kohaku at her side who waved good-bye to Miroku. As he watched her walk out of his vision he collapsed to the ground. "That didn't go well." He said to himself.  
  
Miroku sat up that night wondering what he could do to make things up with Sango. She had pretended not to care, but he knew she did. He rolled onto his stomach and kicked off his covers. He wondered what Sango was doing right now. "She's probably sleeping, like I should be." Why couldn't he sleep? He put a finger to his lips thinking of the feel of hers against his own. Was it because of her, because he had disappointed her? He knew the only way he could put his mind at ease would be to have her forgive him. Miroku searched through ideas. "Flowers? No, she would just through them out." He didn't know what to do. Any other girl would never get angry with him in the first place, at least not for long. All he would have to do is smile and they would forgive him. "Damn it Sango." The rest of the night he spent thinking. Then it finally hit him, he knew what he had to do.  
  
The next day after school Miroku rushed over to see Kohaku before Sango could come pick him up. He had to get Kohaku alone for a little while for his plan to work. He knew it was dirty, but he had to do it. "Hey Kohaku!" Miroku called to the little boy on the school steps, who came running to his side. "Hi Miroku!" Kohaku looked around in confusion. "Where's my sister?" "I came without her. I wanted to talk with you. Uh. man to man." Kohaku was now very interested in what the older boy had to say. He waited for him to continue. "As you know Sango is a little bit upset with me. And I want to make it up to her. I have three tickets to the fair and I was planning to take you and your sister." He dug three purple tickets from his pocket. " But she'll say no. So what I need you to do is make sure she says yes. How about it?" A wave of silence passed by, as Kohaku took in everything Miroku had said. His face lit up, "Yay, that means I'm going to the Fair!!!!" Miroku now knew everything was in the bag.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The two boys stopped there cheering to turn in the direction of Sango's voice. Miroku spoke first. "I came here to invite you to the fall fair, I tried during school but you kept avoiding me." Sango looked at the anxious Kohaku then back at the lecherous boy. "No. Come on Kohaku." This time Kohaku did not give in. "Sango lets just go with him. It'll be fun!" "Kohaku!" The boy stood his ground. "Please Sango." He gave her the cutest puppy face, guaranteed to melt any girls heart. She sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, we'll go." She really didn't want to, knowing that if she spent more time with Miroku she would only like him more. And having her heart broken definitely wasn't high on her priority list. But when she saw Kohaku smile her worries subsided. "So tomorrow I'll pick the two of you up at um.7?" Miroku asked. Reluctantly Sango agreed. Miroku took off running in the direction of their high school. "I gotta go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved then disappeared out of eye sight. Sango figured he had a basket ball game or something. She would have to go as well, not to see him of course, but because of shinkon business. The college guys she was supposed to take care of were supposed to be there. They probably have a younger brother who plays, she concluded. After dropping Kohaku off at home she left for the school.  
  
Sango arrived in the middle beginning of the game. She scanned the area looking for her targets. After she spotted them she decided to stand and watch the game, while keeping one eye on the group. She wouldn't admit it but she rather enjoyed watching Miroku play. It was like he was a completely different person. he's so into the game.  
  
The game ended and Sango's victims walked out of the gym. She left as well keeping a close distance between them. They walked towards a couple sitting on a bench near a tall tree. "Hey, leave. Oh and leave the girl." One of the boys said, as he stepped closer to the unwilling boyfriend. "No. Go away. Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to d." Before the innocent high school kid could defend himself any further a large fist went crashing against his face, knocking him to the ground. His girlfriend sat on the bench silent, in shock. As all eight began to jump in for the beating, she found her nerve and tried to pull them off. "Get off of him!" She yelled frantically. Using her nails, she began trying to scratch them off, but this only pissed them off further. "Shut up!" One of the boys stopped his assault and turned towards her, grabbing her neck and pushing her against the tree. This was all Sango would stand for. This was it, they went to far. "Hey idiots, leave them alone, and maybe I wont beat you as bad." She smiled, a dangerous smile as the eight boys stopped their fighting to look at her. The one choking the girl was the first to approach. "Who are you supposed to be, Superwoman?" "Wait," one of the others ran to his side and pointed at Sango's leg. "She's from the Shinkon. I don't think we should." Unfrightened he spoke again shrugging off his friend. "So you're Shinkon. Who cares! You don't run this place I can do what ever I want! What's a little girl like you going to do?!" He began to laugh but it didn't last long as Sango's foot collided with his face, and her fist punched into his stomach. "That's what I can do," she stated bluntly. The other seven looked at their leader on the ground cringing in pain then to Sango. Instead of cowering back and running away, they ran in her direction, metal poles and all. This was it Sango thought. She dropped down as the first one came swinging tripping him to the ground. Taking his bat she through him into the bench. Now the rest, even more angry and a little scared surrounded her. Could they make this any easier? She swung the bat into one's face and jabbed it into another's stomach.  
  
Miroku just so happened to be walking back home from the game when he noticed something happening in the park. As he got closer he realized Sango. What the hell is she doing? Trying to get herself killed? Seconds from running in to rescue the not so damsel in distress, a body was sent flying his way. He quickly moved, avoiding the hit. Miroku looked at the body on the ground. "Wow, he looks pretty beaten up." Did Sango do this? Maybe she doesn't need my help, she is Shinkon after all. His eyes went back to the fight, transfixed on Sango's every movement. "Sango, how do you do this to me." Lost in his feelings he seised to realize the body flying his way, and was knocked down on impact. He pushed to boy off of him and stood back up. "Dammit Sango, watch where you're throwing those people!" Sango's head turned quickly to the side, her hair fluttering to her shoulders. Was that Miroku? Yes, it was. There he was standing, watching her. Watching her beat people, what is he thinking. Sango turned back to the last person standing and immediately knocked him out. "Don't mess with the Shinkon or I'll do a lot worse than just beat you." Quickly she turned around and tried to walk away, hoping Miroku would go home. But as it turned out, things don't always go as you want them too. "Sango wait!" Miroku ran to catch up. "Sango, where are you going?" "None of your business, now go away." Miroku looked at her as she looked straight ahead. She took a deep breath. Why was she being so mean to him? It's not his fault girls like him. "Sorry, I'm going to Sesshomaru's." She said softly. Miroku smiled gently at her. "I'll come with you, I was planning on stopping by there anyway." Actually he wasn't but Sesshomaru seemed to not hate him so why not? Sango didn't say anything so he took it as an 'OK'. He could tell she was trying hard not to be mad. It made him like her even more.  
  
They arrived and took the elevator up to Sesshomaru's floor in silence. Miroku didn't want to say anything to upset her while she just didn't want to speak. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the door with Sesshomaru's numbers on it. They stepped into the apartment to be greeted by Madoriko. A couple others were playing a game of poker. "You're looking lovely, like always, Madoriko." Sango just rolled her eyes thinking about how many women Miroku said that to a day. She made her way to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was sitting, wearing his business suit. She recalled him being a lawyer. "Hello little Sango." Sango cringed hearing his greeting. Again with the little, she thought. "Hey Sesshomaru, I took care of the Tokai boys." "They weren't any trouble were they?" Sango nodded her head and Sesshomaru went back to sipping his coffee and writing. I'm going to be away for a week or two on business. Naraku will be in charge until I get back." He then grabbed something from his pocket and placed it on the table. "That for you. Everyone else has a key as well. You can come here whenever you want." Sango smiled, his words somehow managed to comfort her. Miroku came in at that moment. "Hey Sesshomaru. It's been a while hasn't it?" "Yes, it has." Sesshomaru signaled for Sango to let them be alone. She stood up and went to talk to the four or five people who were here right now.  
  
Miroku sat down and Sesshomaru spoke first. "You're interested in Sango, am I right?" "Yes, very much. Is it that obvious?" Miroku replied. He was a little afraid of what was coming next. He would now give him permission to advance or tell him to back off. Even if he told him to leave Sango alone he wouldn't, it would just be harder. "I will not stand in your way. Sango is one of my favorites, I've known her since she was just a child and if you hurt her, I'm afraid I'll have to hurt you." His voice suddenly changed its tone. "So what have you been up to?" It really had been along time since he had spoken with Miroku. Last time he saw him he was the biggest player in all of Japan. But now he seemed different was it Sango?  
  
Bwahahaha. That's the end of the chapter! I thought that one was pretty good. The next chappi will be the fair. I already started writing it in class. Mostly during french class and math but that's not important. I hateeeeeeeee scccchoooolll!!! I want to drop and become a traveling monk! Just like Miroku weeeeeeee!! Oooo and I got a cute lil Miroku plushy bag! I'm so happy!!!!!! Now I can squeeze the life out of him when I'm writing. wait. that's bad O_O. Anywho. Yeah oh and if anyone knows where to get gravitation manga scanlations track six and beyond pleeze tell me. That's as far as I could find before they started skipping sections and scanning all retarted. Well anyway I hope you like the chapter. I was thinking about trying to use my vocab words cuz my vocabulary is really little. And psat's are coming up soon so I want to get used to big words. But then I was like naaa people don't want to think when they read at least I don't. I hate school! Shoot me now! *huddles into little ball* Why me!!!!?? .Any way review! 


End file.
